Love bites So do I
by Insertrandomusername
Summary: Draco Malfoy had a secret. A big, big secret. A secret so big that if anyone found out, he'd be screwed. He had muggle relatives. Rated M for slash and slight language.


Okay, so, I haven't written fanfiction for… I think it's been two years now. I suddenly decided to read some of my old fanfics, and I'm honestly ashamed at how bad my writing is now. I think writing fanfictions that people actually commented on forced me to write more and write better, and I want to get better at writing again.

So be gentle, I've done my very best. Honestly.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own anything Harry Potter – it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, that magnificent woman.

The title is from a song with the same name by the band Halestorm. The song is amazing, I highly recommend it.

…

Draco Malfoy had a secret. A big, big secret. A secret so big that if anyone found out, he'd be screwed. Even though the war was over and both Draco and Narcissa had gotten off easy for lying and therefore contributing to the end of the war, the secret was still a secret Draco would take to his grave.

He had muggle relatives.

It was not a part of the family they liked to talk about. Narcissa's grandaunt married a muggle, and she never looked back. They had muggle children, who had muggle children. Although Narcissa had forced Draco to go visit them with her once a year, he never really had a relationship with them. It was really hard for him to hide the fact that magic existed, but since Narcissa's grandaunt had worked very hard to hide that world to her new family they had to play along.

So he didn't really know them at all. Until after the war. Narcissa and Draco had been forced to seek refuge with their muggle relatives, in a muggle town called Folkestone. Draco hated it. They lived with Narcissa's cousins, who had children Draco's age. For some reason they insisted on hanging out with him constantly, dragging him everywhere to all sorts of muggle activities. And he had to keep his mouth shut about… well, his entire life.

But after the initial shock, Draco actually found himself growing rather fond of his extended family. It wasn't as if he wanted to hang around them all the time, but he met up with them about once a month. He was now 22 years old, and owned several small businesses. He was becoming a rather wealthy man, but it was hard to hide exactly what he did when hanging out with his muggle family.

His two second cousins were called Brian and Christopher. Being twins, they were both a year younger than Draco. Although they were Draco's best friends, they drove him insane sometimes. They partied all the time, had no clue what to do with their lives, and didn't seem to care that their lives were going nowhere. Draco sort of envied them this.

But he was happy with his life. He lived in an apartment in Canterbury, a town more magical than most, although it was a popular muggle destination too. If you knew where to look, there were magical places all over the town. He worked hard, but it was rewarding.

This weekend, just another summer weekend, he had promised he would go out with Brian and Chris. They hadn't seen each other for a couple of months, since both Brian and Chris had travelled Asia, working to earn food and shelter. Draco was honestly looking forward to it – his easy-going relatives always managed to make him relax and have a good time. Though it was getting harder and harder keeping them away from the rest of his friends - his magical friends.

…

"Draco, my mate!" Brian roared, holding out his arms to greet Draco as he walked down the street to meet him. They met up in London for the weekend, planning on going all out. There was never a dull moment with Brian and Chris.

Brian wrapped his arms around Draco, squeezing him so tightly he could hardly breathe. He tried to push him away, but that only resulted in him squeezing harder, and his twin joining in. They were both fairly large boys – both of them were 190 cm tall, and since they had too much energy for their own good, they participated in every sport they found interesting, resulting in muscular bodies. Draco was tall and slim, and though he did work out a fair bit, he was nowhere near being as strong as his second cousins.

"Yeah, nice to see you too. Now, let me go," he said, his voice choked. Both of them let go of him, and stood before him smiling. While Brian preferred to keep his hair cut short, Chris's hair reached his shoulders. There was no way anyone would guess they were related to Draco – they were tanned, muscular men with chestnut coloured hair, and they were more handsome than pretty. Draco on the other hand was slender, pale, blonde, and had a pointy look. He was considered pretty, but he had never been called handsome by anyone that wasn't his mother.

"Are you ready to party?" Brian asked, grinning from ear to ear. Draco pulled his shoulders. Even though he very much enjoyed hanging out with them he would never admit just how much.

"Sure. Are you checked in?" he asked, and Chris nodded.

"Yeah, we checked in earlier. Then we had to go out and get something to eat. We figured we could go to a pub first, and then maybe go to a club or something," he said, grinning. They usually managed to pick up girls when they were out, while Draco usually walked home alone. It wasn't because he didn't get any offers – he was just very picky. It wasn't as if he hadn't gone home with a girl before – he had, several times, but it wasn't as often as Brian and Chris.

Brian put his arm around Draco's shoulders, dragging him with him towards the subway. When they stayed in London, they always stayed in the same hotel in Hyde Park – as far as Draco knew there were not a lot of magical places to hang around there. It was just far enough away from Charing Cross Street and the Leaky Cauldron, so Draco could relax while he hung out with his second cousins.

"Where do you want to go tonight?" Draco asked. Chris grinned at him, his hands in his pockets as he strolled happily down the street next to his twin.

"We figured we'd start out at the Portobello Star, and then we'd move on to find some sort of club." The Portobello Star was a once-scruffy pub in Notting Hill they had been to several times and quite enjoyed. They played loud, but decent music, and the crowd was a pleasant one. But the twins enjoyed big crowds, thumping music and drunk girls, so they usually moved on after a couple of hours.

"Sounds good."

…

"Another beer, Draco?" Brian shouted into his ear. Draco bobbed his head up and down. He was fairly tipsy, but he knew he wasn't going to get drunk enough to bring someone home. In all honesty, one-night stands bored him. He had tried threesomes, he had tried sleeping with a guy, and they just all bored him. Unless he was drunk – somehow it made it a little more exciting then.

Brian came back holding three beers, and gave one to his twin and the other to Draco. They all drank almost a third of the beer, before they put them down on the table in front of them. Chris leaned over the table and motioned for the two others to do the same.

"Join me for a fag?" he shouted, and both Draco and Brian nodded. Draco didn't actually smoke, but when he was drunk a fag or two really did the trick for him. They picked up their beers and walked into the lit backyard.

"Great night!" Brian said, grinning wildly. There were quite a few girls sizing the twins up, and they were flashing charming grins all over the place. Draco just kept to himself a little – he didn't want to get in the way if they wanted to pick up girls. And either way, he wasn't one to get all cheery and happy no matter how much he drank.

"A lot of good meat out tonight," Chris said, grinning mischievously at his brother. Draco rolled his eyes. He honestly didn't know how they got so many girls – they weren't cruel to any of them, but they weren't exactly respectful or nice either. But apparently girls liked assholes. But not the kind of asshole Draco was. It all just confused him too much.

Draco put a cigarette between his lips, and lit it with the lighter Brian passed him. He pulled in the toxic smoke, slowly releasing it through his nose. He knew his mouth would taste like death in the morning, but it was worth it. Just as he took a big sip from his beer, someone stopped behind him.

"Malfoy?" a voice said doubtfully. Draco froze. He didn't have any other muggle friends, not someone who would address him before Brian and Chris. It had to be someone from the wizard community. He swallowed down the beer, and slowly turned. He couldn't believe it when he saw who was standing in front of him.

"Potter," he said, trying to sound cold and collected. He still couldn't stand his face, though he had to admit Potter's looks had improved a fair bit since the last time Draco saw him. He had filled in properly, so instead of being tall, lanky and skinny, he was muscular and manly. His face looked more grown-up, though his wild mop of black hair was still exactly the same. His green eyes were no longer hidden behind those ridiculous glasses, and right above the right eyebrow was his scar. He looked as shocked as Draco felt.

"I, uh, didn't exactly expect to see you in a place like this," Potter said, looking at the twins. Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"Bet you love it here," he sneered. He couldn't help himself – there was too much resentment to just act nice, and most of all he wanted Potter to leave and never to see him again. But Potter stood his ground. Draco had gotten so used to people cowering under his sneer; he was taken aback by Potter's calm attitude towards him.

"Yeah, it's a pretty decent place," he said, before looking over Draco's shoulder. Draco suddenly felt an arm around his shoulder as Brian or Chris stepped closer, and he could hear one of them grinning next to his ear.

"Draco, aren't you gonna introduce us to your friend?" Chris said, letting Draco know it was he who was hanging over his shoulders. Draco swallowed nervously, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"No," he said, staring at Potter. He was of the opinion that this was the end of their 'conversation', and that it was time for Potter to leave them alone. But Brian slapped Draco in the back of his head and laughed loudly.

"Come on, sourpuss! I'm Brian Cox, Draco's second cousin," he said, holding out a hand for Potter to take. Draco cringed as he saw the surprise in Potter's eyes as he grabbed Brian's hand.

"Harry Potter," he said, watching Brian's face closely for a reaction. Brian just grinned. He had never heard his name before, and he had no clue who he was and what he had done. And Potter obviously picked up on that. He turned to Chris, who was holding out a hand for Potter to squeeze.

"I'm Chris, the older and more handsome twin," he said with a grin that was identical to Brian's. Potter smiled back, before he stared at Draco.

"Your second cousin, you say?" he asked, his voice a little too soft for Draco's liking. It sounded dangerous. Draco sneered back at him.

"Beat it Potter," he spat. He couldn't be bothered with Potter, not now, not ever. Chris shoved him.

"Draco, be nice," he said, before he put an arm around Potter's shoulders. "I don't think we've ever met anyone who knows Draco, except from his mother of course. Tell me a little about yourself," he said, grinning. Potter just stared at Draco, a small smile on his lips.

"There's not much to tell. Malfoy and I went to the same school, that's all," he said, finally looking over at Chris.

"That's cool! Draco, stop being a little bitch. Harry is hanging with us tonight, if he doesn't mind," Brian said, grinning at Potter. Potter just smiled back at him.

"I'm here with a couple of friends, but I'm sure they won't mind. They know Malfoy too," he said, and Draco had a bad feeling he knew exactly who those two friends were.

And surely enough, they walked over to a small table with a bunch of chairs, two of them occupied by the mudblood and the weasel. They looked up as the group came closer, smiling at first. But when they spotted Draco, Weasley stood up abruptly, while Granger just looked mildly surprised. Brian laughed and put an arm around Draco's shoulders.

"Doesn't look like you were particularly popular back in school, Draco!" he said, and Potter looked over at them.

"I'll say," he mumbled, before sitting down next to Granger. Weasley had sat back down, but he kept his eyes on Draco.

"Hi, I'm Chris, and this is my less attractive brother Brian," Chris said, sitting down on the chair next to Weasley. Weasley looked over at Chris, confused.

"Uh, hi. I'm Ron," he said, and when he saw that Chris was holding out a hand for him to shake he took it. Granger leaned over the table, smiling. Of the three of them, Draco actually liked her the most. She was sensible, kind, but also a real badass. Though he would never admit it – he was, after all, supposed to dislike anyone who wasn't a pureblood.

"Hi, I'm Hermione. How do you know Malfoy?" she asked, furrowing her brow while still keeping a smile on her face. Chris wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders again, and brought his other hand up to mess up his hair.

"He's our second cousin! Miserable git, but we put up with him," he said, and Brian nodded in agreement. Weasley's eyebrows shot up, and his mouth fell open.

"What, Malfoy has muaAAH!" he suddenly screamed, looking over at Granger. "Why'd you do that?" he asked, and Granger gave him a stern look. It took him a moment, but it looked like he understood after a couple of seconds. Draco wished he had brought his wand with him out so he could curse that idiotic smile off of Weasley's face.

"So, Brian and Chris, where are you from?" Granger asked, smiling sweetly at them.

"Folkestone, in Kent. Nice little town by the sea," Chris said, while Brian nodded his head in agreement. Draco was lighting up another cigarette. This was torture. He just wanted to go back to the hotel.

"So, you're Malfoy's second cousins?" Weasley asked, smirking at them. Brian grinned.

"Yup! You can't blame him for not getting the good genes – unfortunately not everyone can be as handsome as I am," he said, grinning. Weasley kept his eyes on Malfoy, still smirking.

"What do you do for a living? Or are you students?" he asked, and Draco kept wishing he had his fucking wand. If he ever met Weasley again, he would curse him into the next century.

"Nothing, at the moment. Can't decide what we wanna do – if there was a job for people who liked to do a little bit of everything, we'd be perfect for it. Not like a janitor though – preferably something with travelling involved." Weasley nodded slowly, his smirk growing into a grin.

"That sounds… so interesting," he said, and Brian looked over at Draco.

"I sort of get the feeling he's mocking you for something," he said, and Chris pulled his shoulders on the other side of Draco. Draco just kept staring at the wall behind Weasley and Granger, sucking on the cigarette until his mouth felt dry and slimy. He stood up abruptly, leaning forward to put out his cigarette.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said, before turning around and marching towards the bathroom. He would have one more drink, before he would leave and let Brian and Chris find their way on their own.

He slammed open the door to the men's bathroom, marching towards an empty stall. He emptied his bladder, still fuming over how much Weasley enjoyed watching Draco squirm. He zipped his trousers back up, opened the door and headed for the sink.

"The great Draco Malfoy, hanging out with his muggle relatives," a voice said, making him jump. He spun around, and saw Potter turning away from the urinals, zipping up his own trousers. He had a mischievous grin on his face. "That's something I never thought I'd experience." Draco turned away from him, and started washing his hands in the sink.

"Back off, Potter," he spat angrily. "I don't get why you're bothering me. I see no reason why you would want to hang out with me in the first place." Potter just laughed, and started washing his hands in the sink next to Draco.

"Well, it is extremely entertaining. I'm guessing it's from your mother's side of the family, since you know them so well. And I also take it they have no idea who you really are." Draco just huffed, and turned off the sink. He cursed silently when he saw the hand dryer – he hated those. They really just sprayed the water on his clothes instead of drying his hands. But he didn't want to use toilet paper for his hands – it just dissolved and stuck to his skin. So he didn't really have a choice. Potter used the dryer hanging right next to the one Draco was using. Draco didn't like how close they had to stand.

"They seem really nice, though," Potter said, and Draco growled angrily.

"Fuck off, Potter," he snapped, drying the rest of the humidity on his trousers, and stormed towards the door. Before he could reach it, Potter grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Why so hostile, Malfoy?" he said, pressing Draco up against the wall. His face was too close to Draco's. Draco's heart started beating very quickly in his chest, and his breath became stressed.

"Let go of me, Potter," he sneered, though he didn't feel too confident. Potter was both taller and bigger than him, and from the looks of it he was a fair bit stronger than him too. But Potter didn't let go – he pinned Draco's arms above his head, staring at his face intently.

"I don't think so, Malfoy," he said, his voice low. Draco shot a look towards the door, hoping someone would come in soon. Potter noticed this, and smirked at him. "Good thinking, we don't want to be disturbed." And with that, they apparated.

…

Draco gasped and stumbled, but Potter caught him before he could fall over. It wasn't as if Draco usually ended up like this after apparating, but he hadn't been prepared.

"The fuck, Potter?" he spat, sneering angrily at him. Potter just shrugged, and pulled Draco with him. Draco suddenly remembered to take in where they were. It was a decently sized house, cosy and cottage-y. He guessed it was Potter's home, but he had no idea where that was. He was pushed up the stairs up to the first floor, and then down the narrow hallway towards the door at the end. He was pushed through the door and into what was obviously a bedroom, and he heard Potter close the door behind him.

"_Alohomora,_" Potter mumbled, pointing his wand at the door. Draco spun around, sneering at Potter. He really, really wished he had thought to bring his wand with him. Potter turned to look at Draco. He was smiling slyly. Draco started looking around the room for an escape, but there was none. A large window faced a large back garden, but without magic jumping from the first floor was not an option. When Potter started advancing, Draco backed away.

"Stay away from me, Potter," he sneered, but Potter didn't seem to care what Draco said. He kept on moving closer, and Draco kept backing up. Suddenly the back of his legs hit the bed, and he tumbled down on it. In an instance Potter was on top of him, pinning his hands over his head. Draco's heart was beating so hard and fast in his chest he was sure it would jump out and escape.

"Now, now, Draco," Potter mumbled, hovering above Draco, "you don't have to be so rude. Though it's quite a turn-on that you're so aggressive." Draco tried to swallow away the lump in his throat, but it was really hard. He couldn't believe what was happening – why did it feel like he was about to get raped?

"Potter, get off of me," he said, but his voice sounded pathetic, even to him. Potter just tsk-ed, a smile lingering on his lips. His green eyes glittered in the faint moonlight, and his dark hair was like liquid darkness. His breath smelled of alcohol, and Draco had to consider the possibility that the Golden Boy was drunker than he seemed. Potter suddenly dipped down, and pressed his lips to Draco's. They were warm and very soft, and with the taste of beer the overall experience was rather bittersweet. Draco suddenly realised he had to consciously stop himself from kissing him back. He jerked his head to the side, breaking the kiss.

"Behave," Potter said before he grabbed his wand. Invisible restraints soon pulled Draco's hands up above his head, securing them to the headboard of the bed. Potter sat up, his legs on either side of Draco's body. He smirked slowly. "Perfect." Then he bent down again, and held Draco's head still while he pressed his lips to his again.

"Mmmfh," Draco protested, but Potter didn't seem to care. He continued the kiss for a little while, before quickly moving down his body. He started undoing the buttons on Draco's shirt, pushing it away to expose Draco's pale chest. Potter took a long moment to take in the sight.

"Damn," he mumbled, before starting on Draco's belt. Draco's head snapped up.

"HEY!" he shouted, as Potter pulled off his trousers, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Potter looked up at him, smirking.

"Yes, Malfoy?" he asked, while he stroked his hands up and down Draco's body. Draco swallowed heavily, and tried to keep himself from responding to the touches. It was really, really hard.

"Get off of me," he said. He had tried a sneer, but it just came out as a shaky mumbling. Wow. This night really didn't turn out the way he thought it would. First of all, he had never thought he'd ever end up in Harry Potter's house, and definitely not in his bed. Potter just laughed silently, before slowly pulling down his boxers. Draco blushed furiously when he realised he was getting hard.

"I'm not quite sure who to listen to – you or Malfoy junior down here," Potter said, leaning over Draco's bottom half. He felt terribly exposed, but he couldn't help himself growing even harder. Potter's face was getting dangerously close to his noble parts, and Draco started kicking.

"Oi, Potter! Get away from there!" he shouted, but Potter just held his legs down firmly and smirked at him. Then he bent down and took almost all of him in his mouth at once.

The feeling was almost too much. Draco had gotten blowjobs before, but this was different. It was ten thousand times better. He couldn't help but thrust his hips up to meet Potter's warm and wet mouth, but he was quickly held down. He groaned angrily as he threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut. His body was shaking as Potter sucked him hard, working him with his hand.

"Fuck," Draco gasped as Potter started fondling his balls. He couldn't hold on to anything with his hands, so instead he wrapped his legs around Potter's body in an attempt to pull him closer to his cock. But Potter just un-wrapped his legs for him, holding them down firmly as he sucked his cock.

Suddenly Potter got up, leaving Draco on the bed. Draco was a gasping, shaking, sweaty mess, and he was seeing stars already. Potter soon crawled into the bed again, this time holding his wand in his hand. He smirked at Draco.

"Well, it almost seems like you're enjoying this, Malfoy," Potter said, and Draco blushed furiously. He started pulling his knees up, thinking he could cover his manhood and keep his dignity then, but soon regretted this decision as Potter pushed his knees further up, binding them there with a flick of his wand.

"Don't you dare, Potter!" Draco shouted, and started fighting the restraints. Yes, he had tried having sex with one guy once, but it had been the other guy who had been on the receiving end. No way would he want to be taken in the ass himself. But Potter didn't seem to be listening – he picked up a glass jar with a lubricant inside, coating his fingers in it. Then he looked up at Draco, smirking.

"Just relax and shut up," he said, before he pushed a finger all the way inside straight away. Draco cried out and tried to pull away, but he was in an extremely awkward position where he couldn't move much at all. The only thing he could do was wriggle slightly from side to side, and somehow he didn't think that would stop Potter. But it didn't seem like Potter would stop doing what he was doing, so Draco drew a shaky breath and took his advice about relaxing. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be, but the pain lessened dramatically once he managed to relax his body.

"There you go, good boy," Potter purred, before pushing another finger inside. Draco tensed up again, feeling his erection disappearing. He didn't find it pleasurable at all – it just felt strange. It seemed like Potter noticed this, because he suddenly looked much more focused. He started prodding around inside him, before he suddenly pushed in hard.

"AH!" Draco shouted, flinching hard as Potter hit the sweetest spot he had ever felt. It made him see stars, and his erection sprung to life straight away. He finally realised why people actually wanted to take it in the ass – the moment the initial shock of the new sensation passed, he started craving it again. Potter grabbed his wand, mumbled something, and suddenly Draco's legs were free. He put his feet down on the mattress, keeping his legs spread apart.

"You want me to continue?" Potter asked, almost mockingly. Draco's head snapped up, and right now he was craving the extreme sensation so much he didn't care how pathetic he seemed.

"Potter, if you don't continue I'm going to hex you," he sneered, and Potter laughed softly. He pushed his fingers deep again, prodding against the sweet spot. Draco cried out and buckled his hips to meet Potter's fingers. He barely felt it when Potter inserted another finger, he was that lost in the sensation.

"Merlin, you're beautiful," Potter mumbled, moving his fingers in and out of Draco. Draco moaned and twisted, his whole body shaking. Suddenly Potter pulled away his fingers, and Draco couldn't stop a strangled cry escaping his mouth. He looked up to see Potter undressing quickly, and his mouth went dry from the sight.

Potter really did have a perfect body. It was tanned and toned, his muscles perfect in every way. When he pulled down his trousers Draco swallowed nervously. He was impressive, and Draco couldn't help but feel slightly terrified. Was that monstrous thing supposed to fit… in there?

Potter climbed back into the bed, positioning himself between Draco's legs. He poured some more lubrication over his erection, coating it thoroughly in it. He pushed Draco's legs further back and apart, and put the head of his cock against Draco's stretched entrance.

"Wait!" Draco shouted, swallowing again and again to rid himself of the lump in his throat. Potter looked up at him, his eyes clouded with lust. And he was probably still rather drunk.

"What?" he asked, his voice raspy and breathless. Draco lifted his head, looking down at the impressive limb that was currently very close to his own manhood.

"That is going to hurt like a bitch, isn't it?" Draco asked, and Potter smiled wryly.

"If you fight it, yes. I promise I'll make it good, Draco," he said, and Draco's breath hitched in his throat. He got distracted by the sound of his given name rolling over Potter's lips, so he didn't notice that Potter was preparing to push inside before he was actually inside.

"FUCK!" Draco shouted as Potter pushed inside without pausing. When he was buried to the hilt he took a break, studying Draco's face. Draco was shaking all over, the pain washing over him in waves. His whole body was rigid and tense, and he couldn't find any pleasure in it. He tried forcing himself to relax, but that was so much easier said than done.

"Seriously, you have to relax," Potter mumbled, before he picked up his wand to release Draco's hands. Draco immediately grabbed the sheets, squeezing tightly. Through the pain he felt something that could be called pleasurable – a sensation of being filled up, stretched. In a way it felt very secure. Then Potter started moving again, and Draco forgot to hold on to the pleasure. All he could feel was the pain.

But then Potter pushed in, even further, and the wave of pleasure washed over him and pushed away the pain. Draco arched his back and screamed out, his hands digging into the sheets. When Potter repeated the motion, hitting the sweet spot over and over again, Draco's hands flew up to grab his shoulders. His fingers dug into the tanned flesh, creating angry red spots.

"Fuck it, Potter," he said, his voice choked. Potter laughed, and bent down to nibble at Draco's neck.

"Oh, I am," he breathed into Draco's ear, sending chills down his spine. Draco wrapped his arms around him and forced him to stay close to his body. Potter steadied himself by slipping his arms underneath Draco's body and holding onto his shoulders, pushing him down as he thrust up. Draco's cock was caught between the two boys, rubbing against their stomachs for every thrust. It all became far too much for Draco.

"Fuuuuck!" he shouted as he came, his whole body shaking violently. Potter grunted, thrust into him twice, before Draco felt a wet warmth spreading inside him. Potter collapsed on top of him, panting loudly.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, before Draco nudged Potter's shoulder.

"Time to get out and off, Potter," he said, and Potter rolled off him. Then he grabbed his wand, cast a cleaning charm on himself and Draco, before collapsing back on the bed. He had his eyes closed, and Draco found himself studying the Golden Boy. The Saviour.

"You can leave if you want to, but you're very welcome to stay here," Potter panted, still keeping his eyes shut. Draco huffed.

"We'll see. Scoot over, Potter – you're hogging all the covers." Potter rolled over to his side, allowing Draco to crawl underneath the covers. He realised how tired he was. He couldn't be bothered going anywhere tonight – his ass hurt, his head was swimming, and he knew that if he apparated anywhere within the next few hours he'd end up puking up everything he'd eaten. So he just snuggled down under the soft covers, and drifted off to sleep. He'd sort things out the next morning.

…

Now, Harry was not the kind of boy who had anything against waking up next to a pretty blonde. But when said blonde was a very angry Draco Malfoy, it was a whole different story. Yes, Harry _had _fantasized about having sex with Malfoy since they were fourteen, but it was one of those fantasies you just never imagined would come true. Harry honestly didn't know if he ever wanted it to come true.

But apparently drunk Harry had wanted it to come true, so he _made _it come true. Actually, just thinking about it made him grow harder again. He cleared his throat and sat up straight, trying to clear his mind. Malfoy was leaning back on a couple of pillows, his arms crossed over his chest, and an angry sneer on his face.

"Uh… good morning?" Harry tried, which only deserved him a slap across the face. He just put a hand to his cheek and tried not to get angry about it. After all, he was pretty sure he deserved it.

"Fuck you," Malfoy sneered, his voice as poisonous as ever. But Harry couldn't help but think about the fact that Malfoy was still here, no matter how angry he was. There really was no stopping his erection growing, so he just had to do his best to conceal it.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I should never have done that," Harry tried, but Malfoy just sneered at him. He didn't seem like he was ready to accept an apology. Harry still decided he'd try again.

"If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, I swear I'll-"

"Save it, Potter. Go get me a glass of water and I'll think about it." Harry nodded quickly, and hurried out of bed without thinking about his erection. Not until it was bobbing up and down in front of him, anyway. He was stupid enough to look over at Malfoy, who was staring at his cock with a slight sneer still on his lips. Then Malfoy sighed loudly.

"Get over here, Potter." Harry blinked, but slowly walked towards the man on the bed. When he reached the foot of the bed, Malfoy motioned for him to sit down next to him.

"Why-" Harry started, but was quickly cut off by Malfoy. So he kept his lips closed and tried to hide his erection as best he could so he didn't have to feel so exposed. Malfoy threw the covers away, slipped out of bed and down in front of Harry. He pushed Harry's hands away, before he settled between his legs, wrapping his hand tightly around his hard cock.

"Just shut up," Malfoy mumbled, before wrapping his lips around the tip of Harry's cock. Harry flinched, and when Malfoy bobbed his head down to take all of him in his mouth, he fell back on his back and gasped. He grabbed on to the sheets, and it took everything he had not to thrust his hips upwards to meet Malfoy's mouth.

Malfoy was really good at what he did. He used his hands at the base, pumping up and down in the same rhythm he bobbed his head up and down, making sure every inch of Harry's cock was worked constantly. It was maddening. Despite having fucked Malfoy thoroughly the night before, Harry couldn't hold back for long. It only took a few minutes before he exploded in Malfoy's mouth, gasping and shaking as he did.

"Bloody hell," Harry gasped, putting his arm over his eyes as he tried to calm down his beating heart. Malfoy stood again, and got back in under the covers. He looked a little too pleased for Harry's liking.

"That was quick, Potter," he said, smirking at Harry. Harry huffed, and sat up, wiping the sweat from his brow. He still couldn't believe Malfoy had actually voluntarily given him a blowjob, just like that. He got up on shaky legs, avoiding looking Malfoy straight in the eye.

"So… you still want a drink?" he asked, earning a raised eyebrow from the blonde.

"Get the water, Potter," he demanded, and Harry just nodded. He picked up his boxers before hurrying down the stairs to fetch a glass of water from the kitchen. He hurried back upstairs after having chugged down two glasses of water of his own.

"Here you go," he said, handing the water to Malfoy. Then he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with himself – should he climb back into bed? Even after the blowjob Malfoy still seemed rather hostile, and Harry didn't want to piss the other man off further. Malfoy looked up, raising his eyebrow again.

"Are you just going to stand there, Potter?" he asked, and Harry pulled his shoulders.

"Honestly I'd rather stay here than having you hex me," he said, and Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Get in the bed. I don't even have my wand with me." Harry walked around the bed to get in on the other side, gratefully slipping underneath the still-warm covers. It had been a rather cold summer, and the mornings were especially cold. He settled on lying on his back, stretching his arms up above his head. Suddenly Malfoy crept closer, and wrapped himself around Harry's body. He put his head on his shoulder, wrapping one of his arms around Harry's waist. Harry didn't know what else to do, so he put his arm around Malfoy. He didn't want to ruin the moment by asking Malfoy what he was doing.

"Where is this?" Malfoy asked. His voice wasn't completely rid of the poison it always held when he talked to people he didn't like, but it was… different. Harry liked it.

"Godrick's Hollow. My parents' old house." Malfoy just 'hmm'ed in response. They stayed completely still for a few moments, neither of them saying a single word. Then Harry took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm not complaining, but I'm just really wondering why you haven't vanished yet." Malfoy didn't reply straight away, so Harry just held his breath in anticipation.

"Is it so difficult to believe that I might actually want to be here?" Malfoy said. It was the first time he had said anything to Harry without sounding mocking or cruel. Harry's heart almost skipped a beat.

"I surely don't mind. Hell, I've been daydreaming of this since we were fourteen." Malfoy's head snapped up, and he looked at Harry doubtingly. Harry pulled his shoulders. "What can I say? Bitchy little rich boys turn me on." Malfoy just huffed and put his head back down on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm not going to come with some sappy explanation as to why I'm here. Actually, I'm never going to be sappy about anything. But it's not like I haven't thought about you that way before, and… well, I guess what I'm saying is that I like you, even if you're a bloody pain in the ass." Harry grinned to himself, before placing a kiss on the top of Malfoy's head.

"I thought that was pretty sappy," he said, and Malfoy mumbled something he couldn't hear. Then he suddenly sat up, his face pale.

"Shit, the twins," he said, and jumped out of the bed. The sudden movement obviously hurt, because he fell straight to the floor, groaning loudly. Harry hurried after him, picking him up off the floor with a guilty expression on his face.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," he said, sheepishly. Malfoy shot him a poisonous glare, but let him sit him down on the bed carefully. "Want me to tell them you're here?" he asked, and Malfoy groaned loudly.

"I'll never hear the end of it," he said, falling back on the bed. Harry just pulled his shoulders.

"I can just apparate to the hotel and quickly tell them-" Malfoy cut him off by waving a hand in the air.

"Then they're gonna ask where I am, and it'll be kind of awkward to explain how you got there so quickly. Nah, I have a mobile phone I use for calling them. It's in my jeans; I'll just send them a message quickly." Harry hurriedly found the phone in Malfoy's jeans before handing it to him. Malfoy pressed the keys a few times, before throwing it back on the bed. Then he looked at Harry, the mischievous look in his eyes back.

"Now, I believe you owe me a blowjob?"

…

So, yeah, please tell me what you think, but be gentle. It feels really weird to have someone read my stories again – it's been a while.


End file.
